


Patience, My Love

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Impact Play, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: After being left unsatisfied, the Empress disobeys direct orders from her lover and is met with the consequences of her actions but a very pleasing reward.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Patience, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> These were based off NSFW sentence starters I was sent in an ask on tumblr (@thembohux) and I ran with them

He had told her to wait for him. Wait until after his shift ended. Armitage had been clear about that.

“Don’t touch yourself, my love. I want you to be patient and wait for me.”

And then he had been an hour late. Now at almost two hours past the end of his shift, Lita had spread herself out on the bed, pushed her skirt aside and started rubbing slow circles around her clit to relieve the smallest amount of pressure.

Armitage had denied her release three times in his office before dismissing her so they could attend a meeting. She had  _ whined  _ when he pulled out, leaving her teetering on the very edge of an orgasm.

He was being  _ sadistic,  _ enjoying seeing his beloved empress nearly in tears after not being able to cum. Lita had given him the pleading doe eyes that  _ always  _ got her what she wanted, kissed him anywhere she could reach and even begged. None of it worked. He loved every second of it. Seeing one of the most powerful people in the galaxy begging for  _ his  _ attention and affection. His  _ darling  _ empress reduced to a whining mess at his hands and desperately clinging to his arm as they walked. 

“Later, my darling.”

_ Two  _ hours late. Lita couldn’t stand it any longer. She didn’t even hear the doors to their quarters open.

Armitage stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching her. Lips parted to let out soft gasps and moans, hand shaking from how she teased herself. He noticed the shine of tears on her cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat on her neck and chest. 

“I see you started without me.”

Lita scrambled to pull her hand out of her panties and sit up, looking slightly panicked.

“You were late.”

“And  _ you  _ were ordered to follow one simple instruction. I think Kylo and I have spoiled you. My poor empress can’t even wait a little longer to cum. Is that it?”

Lita pouted, not wanting to grant him a response.

“Answer me.”

Lita turned her head away from Armitage as he walked closer, stopping right in front of her. He grabbed her chin, forcing Lita to look at him. 

“Are you  _ really  _ going to make me beg?”

Armitage leaned down, lips brushing Lita’s ear.

“I’ll make you beg until the  _ only  _ words able to come out of that pretty mouth are ‘please’ and ‘General.’”

Lita bit back a moan, teeth digging into her lower lip. She  _ loved  _ the sound of that. Armitage pulled away, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Get undressed.”

Lita stood, reaching back to unzip her gown as Armitage went to the drawers and pulled out a bundle of rope and a paddle. It was his favorite one. The one that left her thighs a pretty shade of red and left behind the faint imprint of the word “slut” in Aurebesh.

“Will you be my good girl?”

“Maybe,” Lita said, glancing over her shoulder coyly at Armitage before dropping her gown to pool around her ankles.

Lita could feel how wet she was the moment the cold air hit her soaked panties. She hadn’t paid it any mind before.

“Bend over.”

Lita turned away from Armitage, leaning over the bed and bracing herself with her forearms. He put the paddle down, hands running along her thighs and squeezing her ass.

“General, I don’t have all-  _ fuck!” _

As she had been speaking, Hux had grabbed the paddle once again and gotten a good first swing in, making contact with Lita’s right thigh.

“Color, love?”

“Green,  _ cyare.  _ Thank you.”

“Shall I continue?”

Lita exhaled through her nose.

“Anything you want, sir.”

Each hit was soothed by the gentle touch of Armitage’s hands. And each hit had been met with a high whine or a moan from Lita. Armitage tossed the paddle aside, surveying the marks he had made. There were some light bruises but nothing extreme. She may not be able to sit on any hard surfaces for a few days, but Armitage knew she preferred sitting in his lap or Kylo’s lap whenever possible.

“You were so good for me, my love. Get on the bed.”

Lita got comfortable, allowing herself to lay her head down on one of the pillows. The silk was soft and cool against her flushed skin.

Armitage knelt beside her, holding out a hand to take both of hers. She placed her hands on his and Armitage pressed a kiss to the backs of both of them before crossing her wrists and beginning to tie them together.

“Can you move?”

Lita wiggled her fingers at him before Armitage used the rest of the rope to tie her to the headboard.

“General, please stop teasing.”

Hux leaned down to kiss Lita but just brushed his lips against hers. She whined, trying to lean forward to get a kiss.

“Does my naughty girl think she’s  _ earned  _ a reward?” Lita looked down, seeing how his trousers tented. If this were Kylo, she knew he wouldn’t last long teasing her. Kylo was impatient,  _ needy  _ and eager to please. Armitage, while also eager to please, was patient, calculated and one hell of a tease.

“Maybe I’d like to take my time with you, darling.” Lita whined at the idea. “How many times did I deny you?”

“Three times, General. Practically had me in tears.”

He smirked, beginning to undress, carefully putting his uniform in the armchair.

“I recall. Perhaps, I’ll let you cum at  _ least  _ three times now. Were you able to finish when you touched yourself?”

“No, General. I didn’t want to make myself cum, only-”

“Only  _ what _ , my darling?”

Lita stammered, just wanting him to  _ touch  _ her.

Armitage knelt on the bed, hands roaming along Lita’s skin before pulling her panties down.

“So  _ wet  _ for me, Empress.”

One finger teased her entrance, making Lita moan, before he pushed inside. She clenched around his finger, already feeling close to the edge of an orgasm.

“More, please, General.”

Hux smirked down at her.

“One isn’t enough for you?” He slid another finger in without warning, making Lita moan loudly and tug on her restraints. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes! Yes,  _ fuck,  _ General!”

He curled his fingers forward against her front wall. Curses in Basic and Mando’a spilled from her lips in a jumbled mess of syllables and Lita’s eyes rolled back.

“There’s one. Two more, my love.”

Armitage continued pumping his fingers in and out, curling them forward every few strokes.

“Armitage,  _ more.”  _ He withdrew his fingers. “No! Nononono!”

“How do you address me?”

Tears rolled down Lita’s cheeks.

“General, more!”

He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Do you want me to stop? Is it too much?”

“No, it just feels so good. Please keep going.”

Armitage slid his fingers back in, leaning down and wrapping his lips around her clit. He flicked his tongue across it, savoring the way Lita moaned above him.

He slowed his pace, making Lita strain against the ropes in frustration.

“Stop teasing, General.”

He withdrew his fingers once again, moving down to drag his tongue up her pussy.

Lita wanted the ropes gone. To run her fingers through Armitage’s hair and to grind down against his lips. He moaned against her before sitting up slightly, mouth and chin shiny with her slick.

“More!”

“As you wish, Empress.”

He leaned back down between her thighs, licking as his nose bumped against her clit. Lita’s breath came in pants. She was close again. Armitage slid two fingers inside her again, curling them up against her front wall as he sucked her clit.

Two down.

“Color?”

“Green.” She was breathing heavily as Armitage came up to kiss her, allowing Lita to taste herself on his lips. “That was…  _ very  _ good.”

He smiled against her neck at the praise, biting and kissing her skin. 

“Luckily for me, I know all of your weaknesses.”

“All?”

He teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

“Every. Single. One.” He pushed all the way inside and Lita let out a shuddering moan. Her vision blurred as he started to thrust, his cock dragging along that same sensitive spot. Armitage reached down between them, starting to rub tight, controlled circles around her clit. Lita writhed beneath him, moaning as tears sprang to her eyes.

“You feel so good,” Hux groaned, eyes fluttering closed. “So good all for me.”

“All for you,” Lita moaned back, too high on pleasure to form real sentences.

It wouldn’t take him long to cum, but he wanted her to finish first. After he had teased her so much earlier.

“Cum for me, love.”

“Mm,  _ oh! Armitage!” _

Lita’s back arched, pressing her chest to his and Hux let out a strangled moan as he finished deep inside her.

He reached up to untie Lita’s wrists with one hand as he kissed her. The moment her hands were free, she pulled Armitage closer, biting his lip before he pulled away.

He noticed the smudged makeup under her eyes and smeared lipstick.

“Sorry about the mess.”

Lita giggled, gazing up at him with a soft smile on her lips and a look of adoration in her eyes. His hair had fallen out of place and hung across his forehead and his face and chest were flushed.

“It’s ok,  _ cyare.  _ I liked it.” His cock twitched inside her. “Just not another round right now, ok?”

He gently pulled out, laying on his back and pulling Lita against him.

“We should get cleaned up before Kylo comes home.”

Lita wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it to the refresher without help from one of them.

“We might have to wait. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while.”

_ Oh. _

Lita pressed a kiss to Armitage’s lips, enjoying his shocked expression at her admission.

**Author's Note:**

> Also pls do not be mean about the oral scene it was my first time writing that kind of content


End file.
